


大理客栈

by syuan



Category: Other Space (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23065750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syuan/pseuds/syuan





	大理客栈

那天，她穿了一件竹叶青薄呢子长款外衣，遮到膝盖，里面围着一个莲花粉色蚕丝纺线丝巾，砖红色水葱般的指甲斜靠在椅子上，翘着二郎腿，黑色漆皮高跟鞋半挂在脚上，点了一支烟对着门口的人说到，“我这有什么好来的，一天跑八趟”说罢，眯缝着眼，轻轻的吐了一个烟圈，用下巴指了指旁边的椅子，示意门口的人进来坐。

“我这不是怕你一个人无聊吗”陈青一边说一边把衣服脱下来挂在窗户旁边的黄色衣架上。“我才不会无聊，你那个相好的呢，怎么没带来？”蓝冰生轻轻把胳膊拄在桌子上。

“回老家了”陈青从柜子的第三格里掏出一包铁观音，把茶叶倒在盖碗里，望向窗外，顿了顿说“快下雨了”。蓝冰生缓缓的站起来，走到门口把客栈的门关上了。“你，今天不开张吗”陈青倒完一柱水，晃晃盖碗，用第一遍的水烫了一下茶杯。

“今天不接客”蓝冰生轻哼了一声，转身去关其他窗户，陈青倒了一杯茶，浇了一下趴在旁边的貔貅，又到了第二杯给她，她们俩对坐着喝茶，谁也不开口说话，陈青攥着青花瓷杯，这是她喝的第四杯茶，这期间她咽了三次口水，叹了两次气，她紧了紧拳头说“我要走了”“才待多一会就走，你瞧你在我这待一会就魂不守舍的，待腻了你也等雨停了在走”陈青看向窗外，是的，下雨了，是牛毛细雨

“我要回北京了”，说完这句话，陈青低着头盯着脚上那双曾经踢碎了三个人肋骨的马丁靴，沉默着，就好像那双鞋上，只要多看一会就有她想要的答案，室内只能听见两人的呼吸声，还有窗外沙沙的小雨，这时候，她倒是希望雨下的大一些。

“还回来吗”蓝冰生终于开口了，陈青舒了一口气，说到“不知道”“放屁！”蓝冰生失控的喊了一声，她知道的，她问的没有意义，她回到军区大院就不会再回来了，她会继续执行那个危险的任务，会服从命令，她说过绝对忠诚，那天在院子里，她们一起看星星，她对她说过。

蓝冰生一直在自欺欺人，她知道陈青早晚都会走的，陈青轻轻的呼噜了一下她的寸头，轻轻晃动了一下身体，她紧张的像一个等待处分的逃兵。陈青走到她跟前，轻轻抱住她，“就不能不走吗”她在她的怀里闷闷的说。

“不能”，虽然她心里早知道会是这个结果，但她还是忍不住爆发出来，她拽着陈青的衬衫把她往外推，陈青站在雨中轻声和她说“对不起”，转身往外走，蓝冰生终于忍不住了，“有本事你就死在外面，永远都别回来找我”

声嘶力竭的喊完最后一句，之后在雨中崩溃大哭，哭累了，拖着身子进屋，把湿衣服脱了，躺在床上。陈青走的第二天，蓝冰生病倒了，肺炎，发烧，后来又咳嗽，在医院住了临近二十天才渐好，她走过医院的长廊，水仙和月季陈列在两旁。

她回到客栈里打扫卫生，她和陈青就是在这间客栈认识的，那个时候她这个客栈老板娘在陈青眼里美艳绝伦，举世无双，那是陈青第一次看见蓝冰生，那天她看到一个女人，涂着鲜艳的红唇，黑色的风衣，飘逸的头发椅在门框上抽烟，身为副官的她当即就决定和手下住在这里，她深深的被这个老板娘的气质所吸引。

有一天她在床上搂着她对她说，她要去执行一个任务，结束了就回来找她。

思绪被地上的白色亮片打断，她蹲在地上，原来是那天争执中，不小心拽掉了一个扣子，她小心的放入钱包里，春天来了，来大理旅行的人多了起来，她这间客栈又恢复了人来人往的盛况。

一个多月过去了，她一点她的消息都没有，这一个月她特别忙，她让自己特别忙，这样就没有时间去想她。

春天快过去了，有一天她看到电视新闻里，一个女声机械的报着，2013年，5月8日，陈将军痛失爱女陈青，陈青曾经担任……

她的心，感觉空空的，缺了一块，她不知道自己要干什么，也不知道即将要干什么，她把那枚扣子穿上红线，挂在脖子上，放上停业整顿的牌子。6年后，一个小姑娘开学以后缺了一个本子，她妈妈让她自己去屋里找，她拉开抽屉的第三层，发现一个陈旧的本子，映入眼帘的第一句话是“2013年5月8日，于云南大理，永失吾爱”

她看见她的妈妈靠在门口抽烟，穿着黑色风衣，涂着鲜艳的红唇，不知道在想什么，不知道在等谁


End file.
